spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Unlimited
Spider-Man: Unlimited is a sequel to Spider-Man: The Animated Series which aired on Fox Kids from 1999 to 2001. Plot When Spider-Man fails to stop Venom and Carnage from stowing away on John Jameson's space shuttle to Counter-Earth he is blamed and creates a new spider suit made of nano technology borrowed from Mr. Fantastic's laboratory. Spider-Man then hijacks a space shuttle and flies to Counter-Earth to return Jameson to Earth. However, Spider-Man learns that Jameson has joined the Counter-Earth's rebellion who is fighting against Counter-Earth's dictator, the High Evolutionary. Spider-Man attempts to get Jameson to return to Earth. However, Jameson is reluctant to return until all the Beastials are defeated. Spider-Man then agrees to stay on Counter-Earth, blending in as best he can as Peter Parker and fighting with the rebellion as Spider-Man. It is soon discovered that Venom and Carnage are on Counter-Earth and are following orders from the Synobtic, a hive mind legion of Counter-Earth symbiotes. Cast and Characters *'Spider-Man:' A photographer for the Daily Bugle who was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained spider like powers. In this series Peter Parker breaks into Reed Richard's (Mister Fantastic's) laboratory and "borrows" nano technology which he uses to creat a high tech spider suit with anti-symbiote technology. Spider-Man travels to Counter Earth to svae John Jameson and ends up fight alongside the rebelion against the High Evolutionary and his Beastials. He is voiced by Rhino Romano. *'Dr. Naoko Yamada-Jones:' A doctor on Counter-Earth. After Peter rescues her son, Shane, from a Machine Man, she gave Peter an offer to live in her house for rent for two weeks, which he accepts. She is married to Hector Jones, her long lost husband. She has a dislike for Spider-Man despite his heroics as she is unaware that Spider-Man is actually Peter Parker. She is voiced by Akiko Morison. *'Shane Yamada-Jones:' The ten year old son of Naoko Yamada-Jones and Hector Jones. He looks up to Peter and hates when Peter and Naoko fight as it reminds him of his parents fighting and eventual split. He, like his mother, doesn't know Peter Parker is Spider-Man. He is voiced by Rhys Huber. *'John Jameson:' A member of the rebels which is a team who fights against the High Evolutionary. He crashed on Counter-Earth due to interference from Venom and Carnage, who had stowed aboard his ship. He and Spider-Man join the human rebels to to fight the High Evolutionary and his Beastials and restore peace to Counter-Earth. Later on the High Evolutionary experiments on Jameson and every time he gets angry he becomes the Man-Wolf. John Jameson is voiced by John Payne II and Man-Wolf's vocal effects are done by Scott McNeil. *'Karen O'Malley:' She is another member of the Rebellion and John Jameson's love interest. In episode 12 it is revealed she is the grand daughter of the High Evolutionary. He did some experiments on her when she was still in her mothers womb, thus giving her abnormal strength and agility. She shares resemblance with Mary Jane in appearance. She is voiced by Kim Hawthorne. *'Green Gobin:' His real name is Hector Jones and he is the Green Goblin from Counter-Earth. This version is a hero instead of a villain, mistaking Spider-Man for a villain during their first meeting. Instead of a glider he wields a jet pack and sprouts wings. Green Goblin next appears when he learns that Spider-Man and Peter Parker are the same person. He also learns that Spider-Man is from the original Earth, and his intentions n Counter-Earth is to rescue John Jameson. This Green Goblin becomes an ally to Spider-Man and helps him fight the High Evolutionary. He is voiced by Rino Romano. *'Git Hoskins:' Git is a member of the rebels. Sir Ram did an experiment on Git when he was young, resulting in him having mummy-like bandages and giving him the powers to stretch and control his bandages. Due to his appearance, he didn't have much friends growing up. Because of this, he has a grudge against Sir Ram. *'X-51:' X-51 was an obsolete Machine Man who crashed and unexpectedly gained sentience. As the result, the android becomes benevolent and protects humans from the High Evolutionary. He saved Shane from a giant rhino. The High Evolutionary wanted to conduct experiments on him to learn his developments. He was kidnapped by the High Evolutionary, but was saved by Spider-Man, Karen and John. Sir Ram later implanted a chip for a trap against the rebels but Spider-Man destroys it. After defeating Sir Ram, X-51 joins the rebels for both humanity and machines' freedom. He was voiced by Dale Wilson. *'Vulture:' He is the Counter-Earth version of the Vulture. Like the Couter-Earth Green Goblin, this version of the Vulture is a hero instead of a villain amd also like the Conter-Earth Goblin, he first mistook Spider-Man for a villain. It is explained the Vulture was a human who got Bestial powers, hanging out with Bestials and disrespecting humans while he was also playing with his human servant's son. When he caused his human friend trouble, he hated the High Evolutionary for what he did and rebeled against him. He was viced by Scott McNeil. *'Venom:' Venom along with Carnage appear as villains in the series. He is first seen as a stowaway on John Jameson's space shuttle and Spider-Man attempts to stop him but fails. Spider-Man then steals a space shuttle and goes to Counter-Earth to save John. You later learn that Venom and his partner Carnage are working for an alien being called the Synobtic and the Synobtic is planning to kill everyone on Counter-Earth. Venom is voiced by Brian Drummond. *'Carange:' Carnage is shown to be working with Venom. They both stow away on John Jameson's ship and go to Counter-Earth to prepare it for an invasion by the Synobtic. Carnage was voiced by Michael Donovan. *'High Evolutionary: '''The High Evolutionary is the leader of Counter-Earth and the main antagonist of the series. In the series, the High Evolutionary, disgusted with the behavior of humans on Earth, believed that a greater genetic diversity heightens survival traits. He left Earth to travel to Counter-Earth to begin anew, but found the same destructive tendencies that human's had plagued on his Earth. The High Evolutionary then began to create a new species he called Beastials which were human/animal hybird. The High Evolutionary then created an eliet group of Beastials called the Knights of Wundagore (who were Sir Ram, Lord Tiger, Lady Ursula, and Lady Virmi), who use an army of Machine Men as law enforcers to keep the humans in order. The High Evolutionary's plan was to Counter-Earth into an Earthly paradise. However, the High Evolutionary's power was treatened by the arrival of Spider-Man, Venom and Carnage. Toward the end of the series it is revealed that the High Evolutionary is the grandfather of Karen O'Malley and that he experimented on her when she was young. In the series finally Spider-Man, John Jmeson, Karen O'Malley, Green Goblin and the Rebellion launch an attack against the High Evolutionary who is injured in the battle and finally defeated. The High Evolutionary was voiced by Richard Newman. 5685757454.PNG|Lord Tyger 56867865.PNG|Sir Ram 67986658675.jpg|Lady Vermin 587867865.jpg|Lady Ursula *'The Knights of Wundagore: 'The Knights of Wundagore are the High Evoluionary's elite guard. It's members consist of Lord Tyger, Sir Ram, Lady Vermin, and Lady Ursula. Sir Ram is the scientific genius of the group who likes to experiment on humans. Lord Tyger, who is the leader of the Knights of Wundagore, appeared to be the only noble member of the group as he ended up siding with the rebels against the High Evolutionary. Ron Halder voiced Sir Ram, Tasha Simms voiced Lady Ursa, Jennifer Hale voiced Lady Vermin, and David Sobolov voiced Lord Tyger. Episodes *'World's Apart, Part One: 'When Spider-Man spots his two main enemies, Venom and Carnage, hijacking on John Jameson's spaceship on a trip to the mysterious planet, Counter-Earth, he fails to stop them and the two symbiote villains go with Jameson to Counter-Earth, where the ship crashes and Jameson presumably dies. The public then blames Spider-Man for Jameson's seeming death. Spider-Man fakes his own death and lies low for half a year until he gets a new nano-tech costume from Reed Richards and gets another ride to Counter-Earth. *'World's Apart, Part Two: 'Spider-Man reaches his destination on Counter-Earth and finds out that John Jameson survived the crash. He has become a member of a rebellion fighting the forces of the High Evolutionary. The High Evolutionary is the ruler of Counter-Earth who hates humans and creates animal-mutant hybirds called the Beastials. Spider-Man then joins the group and moves in with a single mother, Dr. Naoko Yamanda-Jones, and her son, Shane Jones. *'Where Evil Nests: 'Spider-Man meets the Counter-Earth version of the Green Goblin, a hero who mistakes Spider-Man for a villain. Spider-Man realizes the kidnapper of Dr. Naoko Yamada-Jones isn't the Goblin. The two team up to save her and stop a plan by her kidnappers responsible for the green Bio-Mass: Venom and Carnage. *'Deadly Choices: 'A member of the rebellion against High Evolutionary, Git Hoskins, steals a bomb and threatens to blow up the Counter-Earth, New York. The rebellion and the Beastials are forced to team up to get it back before both humans and Beastials are killed by the contagious compound within the bomb. *'Steel Cold Heart: 'A machine man, X-51 (the 51st off the assembly line), one of the High Evolutionary's operatives, refuses to hurt innocent people, so he betrays him and the Knights, and decides to join the rebellion. *'Enter the Hunter!: 'When the High Evolutionary sees that Spider-Man is a bug in his plans, he has his minion, Sir Ram, hire an assassin named the Hunter (Counter-Earth's Kraven the Hunter) to kill the hero. *'Cry Vulture: 'Spider-Man teams up with the Counter-Earth hero version of the Vulture to foil one of Sir Ram's evil plots to transform humans into Beastials and defeat his minion Firedrake. *'Ill-Met By Moonlight: 'John Jameson turns into Man-Wolf, and Spider-Man has to break into the High Evolutionary's power plant to find a cure for him. Here,he confronts an electric eel that is Counter-Earth's Bestial version of Electro. *'Sustenance: 'The Goblin returns and figures out that Spider-Man is Peter Parker. They are both then kidnapped by Rejects, failed Beastials created by the High Evolutionary. They attempt to sneak into one of the Evolutionary's hideouts so Spider-Man can escape, pretending to help the rejects. *'Matters of the Heart: 'Spider-Man agrees to help Bromley, a member of the rebellion against the High Evolutionary, to find his long-lost brother. At the end of the episode, after Bromley finds out that his brother is loyal to the High Evolutionary, he pushes him into a vat of water. The Beastials inside pull him down. *'One is the Loneliest Number: 'Eddie Brock, alter ego of Venom, is separated from the Venom symbiote and spider-Man agrees to retrieve it by donning it and then give it back to Brock before he dies. *'Sins of the Fathers: 'Karen O'Malley, a member of the rebellion against the High Evolutionary, is kidnapped by machine men of the High Evolutionary, so Spider-Man and X-51 teams up to save her. Meanwhile, the Evolutionary realizes that Karen is his grand-daughter. *'Destiny Unleashed, Part One: '''Venom and Carnage reveal why they are on Counter-Earth. They have been working for the Synobtic, whose plan is to team up with the High Evolutionary. When the time is right, they will unleash millions of symbiotes on the planet to finally rid it of humans once and for all. Spider-Man, John Jameson, the rebellion, X-51 and the Goblin all team up to put an end to the High Evolutionary's plans but appear too late when the plans of Venom and Carnage unfold. Trivia *The cliffhanger of Spider-Man: Unlimited was planned to be wrapped up in season two. However, the series was canacled after season one. *Episode twelve, Sins of the Fathers was also the prefix title used during the first twelve episodes of season three of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *John Semper Jr. thought that Spider-Man: Unlimited was garbage with bad designs, bad stories, and was poorly conceived. Semper also felt that Spider-Man: Unlimited was what would have happened to Spider-Man: The Animated Series if he wasn't there and Avi Arad had had his way. Gallery 87976896898776.jpg 78769879787.jpg 78798908790879.jpg 6789789787979.jpg 78979887989.jpg 689768976898.png 6897897697898.jpg 89678987967.jpg 78967899879.jpg 7897689689879789.jpg 65897897976.jpg 68979789687987.jpg 769768978967.jpg 689789768976.jpg Opening Category:Television series Category:A-Z